Por vez primera
by OliviaAndLils
Summary: James Sirius Potter estaba seguro de que ese era el comienzo de su más grande aventura y quería asegurarse de vivirlo al máximo.


**Declaimer** **: Todo lo que reconozcan del Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a la única e inigualable J K Rowling; nosotras solo jugamos con su mundo.**

 **Personaje principal:** James Sirius Potter. **Rated:** K+

* * *

 **Por vez primera**

El niño miró por el vidrio trasero del automóvil y contempló cómo la casa quedaba atrás haciéndose cada vez más pequeña. El número doce de Grimmauld Place, con su puerta pintada y sus ventanas de cortinas cerradas, las escaleras, su dormitorio, el comedor, los retratos y un elfo. A todo le había dicho adiós, con palabras y con gestos. Pero, aun así, se trepó al respaldo del asiento y agitó su mano al aire, en una última despedida.

Pasarían varios meses hasta que James Sirius Potter volviera a pisar el suelo de Grimmauld Place. _Y esos meses serían increíbles_ , se prometió mientras se alejaban.

Entonces, una fuerza invisible lo atrapó de repente e hizo que su cuerpo se moviera sin su consentimiento, lo obligó a sentarse de manera correcta y le ató un cinturón de seguridad cruzando su torso.

—¡Mamá! —Protestó el niño con mejillas infladas.

La señora Potter ni siquiera había tenido que mirar, guardaba su varita mágica en el interior de su chaqueta y sonreía abiertamente a James, a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Sabías que pasaría —comentó su padre desde el asiento del conductor.

Él suspiró, y se removió en su asiento, inquieto. A su lado su hermanita menor coloreaba en un libro que le había regalado su madrina, y su hermano miraba por la ventanilla con cara de enfurruñado. La sonrisa de su madre no se había borrado del espejo; en realidad, existía desde hacía días, una mezcla de nostalgia, orgullo y felicidad. El señor Potter también sonreía. Y, sabiendo que esas sonrisas eran para él, el pecho de James se hinchaba, lleno de emociones encontradas. Alegría, satisfacción y un poco de miedo hacían que su corazón latiera fuerte cuando pensaba en su nuevo colegio.

Se tranquilizaba un poco cuando recordaba que no estaría solo. Su primo, Fred, también había recibido su carta, por lo que asistirían a clases juntos; además sus primos mayores también estarían allí. Aquel sería un año estupendo.

El muchacho se sobresaltó cuando el coche se detuvo. No se había percatado de que habían llegado a la estación Kings Cross, donde por primera vez ingresaría a la mágica Plataforma 9 ¾. James saltó al exterior y esperó ansioso a que su padre extraiga su equipaje de la baulera. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras atravesaban la estación en busca de la plataforma y entonces su madre se detuvo frente a la pared entre las plataformas nueve y diez.

—Aquí estamos —canturreó ella sonriente.

El chico inclinó levemente su cabeza, extrañado.

—¿Es aquí? —giró sobre sí mismo observando todo a su alrededor; los muggles caminaban apurados sin siquiera mirarlos—. _¿Aquí?_

—Bueno, no aquí, _aquí —_ le contestó ella—. Pero aquí —añadió señalando la pared de ladrillos.

—¿Dentro? ¿De verdad? —James no podía creerlo.

El señor Potter sonrió y le entregó el carrito con su baúl escolar.

—Corre hacia la pared y no te detengas —le susurró al oído—, puedes cerrar los ojos si te es más cómodo.

James tragó saliva ruidosamente y asintió con la cabeza. Tomó firmemente su carrito y lo empujó mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a la barrera, que cada segundo estaba más cerca. Muy a su pesar, cerró los ojos un momento, y para cuando los volvió a abrir un tren escarlata se había materializado y la plataforma 9 ¾ había cobrado vida a su alrededor.

El niño rió, casi a carcajadas, parte alegría, parte alivio de no haberse estrellado contra la pared. Parado donde estaba intentó absorberlo todo; la gente, las lechuzas ululando en sus jaulas, las risas, los gatos ronroneando en brazos de sus amos, el humo perlado elevándose hacia el techo abovedado por el que se filtraba la luz del sol. Se giró para ver detrás de sí, buscando a su familia, y entonces otro carrito con un baúl apareció y se estrelló contra él, tirándolo contra el piso de piedra.

El alboroto provocado por la colisión de baúles y los gritos de los dos niños alertaron a varios magos. Múltiples pares de ojos se clavaron en ellos mientras se frotaban distintas partes del cuerpo e intentaban ponerse de pie. Los padres de James llegaron al instante y les ayudaron a acomodarse, pero él nunca olvidará que la primera visión que sus hermanos pequeños tuvieron de la grandiosa Plataforma fueron sus piernas enredadas en un carrito que no le pertenecía.

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdóname! ¡Lo siento tanto!

James se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones con movimientos rápidos y no se percató de que las disculpas eran para él hasta que su mirada dio de lleno con el rostro de la niña, contrariado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. Se le achicaron un poco los ojos cuando le sonrió, despreocupadamente, y agitó una mano para tranquilizarla.

—No tienes que preocuparte —le dijo riendo —. No fue nada —la niña pareció querer insistir en sus disculpas, pero James la cortó en seco —. Ah, eso sí, ahora me tendrás que regalar una rana de chocolate.

La intención había sido hacerla reír. Luego de oír su respuesta, el chico estaba seguro de que había fallado.

—¿Quieres una rana? —Ella abrió grandes sus ojos, ambarinos, como caramelo. James asintió, sin saber si ella entendía o no que todo era una broma—. De acuerdo —pareció dudar, pero aceptó. James iba a decir que no era necesario, que no lo había dicho en serio. Ella no le dejó pronunciar nada más—. Adiós.

Sus palabras fueron rápidas, _como el aleteo de una snitch en el campo de juego_ pensó James, y con la misma ligereza saludó con un gesto a los señores Potter y se marchó. Desapareció tan repentinamente como había llegado y dejó a James tan desconcertado como en el momento del choque.

El chico se encogió de hombros, y siguió a sus padres que ya estaban retomando camino, su padre llevando el carrito. Aún seguía pensando en la niña extraña cuando vislumbró una figura larguirucha y pelirroja detrás de sus padres. Con una risa entre los dientes tomó carrera pasando entre sus padres y se colgó de los hombros de su primo, Fred Weasley, que comenzó a reír con él en cuanto lo reconoció.

—¡Al fin apareces, James! —Exclamó el chico sonriente —. Ya estaba pensando que tendría que ir a buscar asiento sin ti.

—Eso nunca, Freddie. A ese tren subiremos juntos —su primo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, confirmando sus palabras —. ¡Tío George! —Exclamó al ver al mago, que se encontraba junto a su esposa —. ¡Tía Angie! ¿Cómo están?

Ninguno de los dos alcanzó a contestar, cuando una pequeña figura morena se abalanzó sobre ellos apretujándolos en un abrazo.

—Sé que soy bajita, pero no me ignoren —habló dirigiéndose sólo a James.

El chico le sopló la frente, tratando de quitarle los enmarañados mechones negros del rostro. Roxanne rió a causa del cosquilleo en su nariz y se separó de sus padres.

—¿Tú también vas a traerme algo genial de Hogwarts? —Preguntó la niña exaltada, mientras su madre ahogaba una risa a sus espaldas y George Weasley saludaba a su hermana—. ¡Freddie prometió enviarme un inodoro de Hogwarts!

James abrió los ojos, maravillado.

—Esa idea es absolutamente brillante. Fred, eres un genio.

—¡Yo nunca dije eso! —Contradijo él con el rostro sonrojado.

Los menores Weasley iniciaron una típica discusión que James no se preocupó por seguir. Rápidamente sus ojos viajaron hacia el guarda del tren, que ayudaba a subir los baúles a los vagones, ansioso por entrar y comenzar su viaje. Con Fred se aseguraba una excelente compañía, sería el mejor año de su vida.

Estaba por decir algo sobre el tema, pero decidió guardarlo para más tarde. Sus primos habían aclarado la cuestión del inodoro y se sonreían, hablando en murmullos cómplices. James les sonrió sin darse cuenta. La de ellos era una relación única, y quien sólo se guíe por exteriores nunca llegará a saber que comparten la misma sangre puesto que son tan opuestos. Fred y Roxanne eran dos caras de una misma moneda, en sus personalidades, en sus apariencias, en sus formas de ver las cosas. Ambos realmente asombrosos, a su manera.

—Ahí está Lee —dijo George Weasley, de repente—. ¡Eh, Lee, Katie! ¡Por aquí!

La familia Jordan se acercó con cálidos saludos. Los adultos se abrazaron brevemente, llevaban dos carritos con baúles y lechuzas pero los acompañaba un solo niño. De tez bronceada, ojos oscuros y sonrisa ávida; el pequeño se acercó a James, Fred y Roxanne, parecía saltar en vez de caminar según vio James.

—¿Ansiosos?

Su pregunta no necesitó respuesta. Los tres compartieron una sonrisa amplia, anhelante. Roxanne tomó la mano de su hermano y se puso de puntitas para decirle algo al oído. Fred rió. James quiso entender, pero no lo consiguió. El niño Jordan agitó sus manos y le pidió a sus padres llevar él mismo su carrito.

James había tenido la misma idea. El tren pronto se llenaría, debían apresurarse en conseguir un buen lugar para comenzar su viaje. Estaba por pedirle a sus padres cargar con su baúl cuando otra voz se sumó a los saludos.

El chico lo reconoció de inmediato.

—Buenos días familia —dijo la voz, sonriente, incluyendo en su frase a los tres Jordan.

—¡Louis! —Gritó Roxanne antes de saltar a sus brazos.

—Tienes suerte de no pesar tanto —respondía Louis tras atraparla. Ambos reían.

—Ando en busca de mi gran amigo, Euan.

El pequeño Jordan sonrió de lado.

—Él también te está buscando, Weasley.

Las cejas de Louis Weasley se arquearon un poco. Roxanne bufó en su oreja.

—Pero qué irónica la vida con sus destiempos —rió el mayor. En una mirada hizo un pacto silencioso con Roxanne, ella bajó de un salto y él le regaló una paleta ácida que cargaba en los bolsillos—. Supongo entonces que estará en el tren. Familia —se dirigió a los adultos—, nos veremos en Navidad —después, los miró a ellos—. Y a ustedes tres —sonrió con picardía—. Ya nos encontraremos en la torre Gryffindor.

Se despidió con un guiñar del ojo. Dentro de James todo se revolvió y un millar de sensaciones afloraron desde cada centímetro de su cuerpo. La torre Gryffindor lo esperaba, sus primos lo esperaban. Aquel sería el año más memorable de todos, estaba seguro.

* * *

—Aún no podemos subir —insistió Jordan por enésima vez tras los comentarios de James.

—¿Pero por qué no? ¡Se llenará el tren! ¡Nos quedaremos sin compartimiento y tendremos que volver a casa!

—Es un tren mágico que viaja a un colegio mágico. Es imposible que nos quedemos sin lugar cuando la magia te permite extender el espacio que comprende un objeto.

James miró a su primo con un párpado que titilaba.

—Si quedas en Ravenclaw no te lo perdonaré.

Jordan rio.

—Eso no es posible, quien sea que nos divida por casas se dará cuenta que nosotros tres venimos en el mismo paquete.

—Y es un paquete rojo escarlata y dorado.

—Por eso es que los quiero.

Sus risas resonaron durante un largo momento. Luego, por sobre éstas, se oyó una voz. Nombraba a uno de ellos, y no se trataba de sus padres. La voz, alegre, iluminada, había gritado desde sus espaldas, provocando que los tres se dieran vuelta, aún cuando dos de ellos no habían sido llamados.

—¡Finn!

El pequeño Jordan dejó a un lado su carrito, para recibir en brazos a una persona. Una niña. James frunció el entrecejo, sin entender nada. Fred quedó con los pies pegados al suelo de la sorpresa.

La muchacha no había llegado sola, el hermano de Finn Jordan traía su baúl y la jaula con su mascota. James vio a Albus y a Lily acercándose para saludar a Euan con efusivas sonrisas, él preguntó por Louis y se rió al escuchar que Louis también lo buscaba a él.

—Cece, debo irme —murmuró a la recién llegada, guiando su carrito con una mano y colocando su mano libre en la espalda de la chica para llamar su atención—. Nos veremos en Hogwarts, peque —dijo, miró después a Finn—. Cadete, cuídala.

—Por supuesto, Jefe, no hay necesidad de decirlo.

Ambos alzaron un pulgar al otro, en señal de acuerdo. Rieron como despedida y dejaron un ambiente confortable. A James se le ocurrió pensar que le gustaría tener una relación como esa con su hermano menor, pero Euan y Finn Jordan no eran iguales a James y Albus Potter.

—Ahora sí que podemos subir al tren —declaró Finn Jordan con entusiasmo. Ni James ni Fred se movieron, eso fue lo que le hizo comprender—. Oh, sí. Cierto. Presentaciones.

Se aclaró la garganta, pero la chica que ahora lo acompañaba habló primero.

—Mi nombre es Cecile Kingston. Este será mi primer año en Hogwarts, también.

Se presentó con una sonrisa y les extendió su mano. James fue el primero en reaccionar, cerrando la mano de la niña con la suya como en una alianza, una promesa de compañerismo. Cecile Kingston era más alta que los tres niños, llevaba su pelo rubio, algo revuelto por el abrazo que había compartido con Finn, prendido a un lado con una horquilla de color rojo.

Más tarde, Finn Jordan, les contó que ella era su prima, la protegida de la familia, que nunca antes la habían visto porque tanto su padre como su madre eran muggles y habían mantenido su distancia de todo lo que se relacione con la magia hasta el día en que llegó la carta de Cecile.

Las despedidas con sus padres fueron largas, o eso le pareció a James que lo único que podía pensar era en llegar al colegio lo más rápido posible. Su madre lo besó y abrazó más de tres veces, haciéndole recordar a su abuela Molly. Su padre le dedicó palabras sentidas y orgullosas, haciéndole recordar a su abuelo Arthur.

—Se están poniendo viejos —les dijo con picardía.

Cuando sus padres lograron procesar el comentario y se hallaban a medio camino de acabar su expresión sorprendida, James se lanzó con ojos cerrados a sus brazos. No era algo que hiciera seguido, pero pasarían meses hasta que se volvieran a encontrar y valía la pena.

Albus le sonrió cuando llegó su turno de despedirse, pero en sus ojos James descubrió una pequeña sombra.

—Tu carta también llegará.

Las palabras se le escaparon antes de que pudiera realmente pensarlas. La mirada de Albus cambió, ahora sus párpados caían y él miraba sus pies.

—Faltan dos años.

—Pero lo hará. Y viajaremos juntos todos los años que sigan —Albus sonrió, poco a poco. James también lo hizo, con más energía—. Claro que si te ponen en Slytherin no volveré a hablarte. Pero por ahora, no nos adelantemos.

La cejas de Albus se volvieron una línea.

—¡Yo no seré un Slytherin!

James se encogió de hombros.

—Nos enteraremos en dos años.

Albus estuvo a punto de protestar, pero James le dio la espalda y se inclinó para despedir a su pequeña hermana, Lily.

—¿Estás emocionado?

Los ojos de su hermana eran grandes y estaban llenos de ilusión, de encanto.

—Muchísimo.

—Te voy a extrañar, Jamie.

—Yo también te extrañaré.

Y era cierto. Ambos lo sabían.

James la alzó en brazos, porque Lily era pequeñita y ligera, porque tenía una sonrisa hermosa y era su debilidad.

—Te traeré un regalo. ¿Qué te gustaría?

Lily no tuvo que pensarlo, y con total inocencia dejó su respuesta en el aire que se mezclada con los vapores del tren.

—Quiero conocer Hogwarts. Aunque no pueda ir todavía, quiero saber más.

James le sonrió, y le plantó un beso en la frente.

—Entonces traeré Hogwarts hasta ti.

El guarda del tren hizo sonar un silbato y, apurado, entre más abrazos y más consejos, James saltó de la plataforma hasta el vagón rebosante de alumnos. Sus padres le ayudaron a subir su baúl.

Cuando ya los cuatro se encontraban arriba, saludaron con la mano a sus familiares que reían y lloraban al mismo tiempo. El tren comenzaba a moverse, sus familias los siguieron unos cuantos pasos. James aún recuerda el grito que Roxanne les entregó: _"Recuerden traer mi inodoro"_. Y mientras Angelina Weasley la regañaba, George no hacía más que reír.

Fue después de dejar atrás la plataforma que los tres niños y Cecile Kingston se adentraron en el tren en busca de un compartimento libre. Así se encontraron los cinco, siendo el compartimento de una niña solitaria el único con espacio libre.

Hasta ese momento, James había olvidado a la niña que había chocado con él al ingresar a la plataforma. Pero de ese segundo encuentro que se les presentaba, surgiría una amistad que duraría para siempre.

* * *

Nota de las autoras: ¡Gracias por leer! Esperamos les haya gustado. No duden en dejar su review sincera.


End file.
